You kissed me blindfolded
by Vixen888
Summary: Reglas son reglas: No se puede ver ni escoger, solo besas al que atrapas... ¿Quién es ella? La conoces Oh no, un flechazo. Tiene novio, que lástima... Oh Oh pero si esta caminando hacia ti! ¡Te va a besar! y alguien es muy celoso... ONE SHOT NaruHinaSasu


Hoy necesitaba azúcar para frenarme un poco lo que pasé hace unas cuantas horas. Un muy mal momento en el que tuve que fingir una sonrisa y pasármela bien cuando en realidad quería ahorcarme con la bufanda que traía puesta…

Así que escribí esto. Mi primer ONE SHOT

Y no es tétrico… que curioso…

* * *

**You kissed me blindfolded**

Todo era un desastre para su mal. No era su día, parecía que el mundo había conspirado para que acabara en ese maldito lugar rodeado de personas y niños jugando.

¿Qué rayos hacía el gran Sasuke Uchiha en medio de una fiesta infantil?

-Es el nieto de Sarutobi, sería descortés no asistir. Es más, podría hacerle bien a Sasuke, hace mucho que no se divierte desde que Itachi se mudó a la Universidad- conversaba Mikoto con su esposo tratando de convencerlo. Y lamentablemente para Sasuke logró su cometido.

-Maldita sea-

Era cierto, extrañaba a su hermano, pero lo superaría pronto ¿no? Al parecer sus padres se habían preocupado de más por el, siempre atendiendo a Itachi por ser el mejor Fugaku a penas recordaba que tenía otro hijo, eso a pesar de lo mucho que le recordaba Mikoto a Sasuke el que su padre siempre estuviere hablando de el.

Si eso era verdad ¿Por qué no lo veía así?

Bueno, en ese punto se podía decir que no se denotaba el interés, y aún así quería a sus padres. Pero en ese momento deseaba ser huérfano o no haberse mostrado tan callado esos días como para que a sus padres se les hubiera ocurrido llevarlo a una maldita fiesta infantil. Ya tenía trece años, exactamente doce con once meses pero no importaba, ya era mayor y a esa edad no se le puede llevar a esa clase de lugares ¿Qué estaban locos?

-No voy a ir madre- le advirtió ya estando en la puerta del garaje mientras su padre ya había arrancaba la camioneta.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó dulcemente Mikoto, ya habían tenido esa conversación miles de veces con el y de nuevo estaba rebatiéndole.

-Por que es una fiesta infantil y yo no soy un niño-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Todo. Si yo voy haría el ridículo-

-Pero todos van a ir, incluso Minato y su esposa van a estar ahí con su hijo, todos están invitados- contestó tratando de convencerlo de que no se quejara tanto, pero era imposible siendo quien era del que se trataba.

Estaba a punto de contradecirle eso a su madre cuando su padre lo llamó desde el haciendo de conductor.

-Sasuke- tanto el como su madre voltearon –Ven aquí- el joven pelinegro de ojos oscuros obedeció, a su padre lo respetaba mucho.

-Si papá-

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de ir a esa fiesta, tendré que encontrarme con personas a quienes no quiero verles la cara. Pero tenemos que ir- le habló serio –Así que aunque no este Itachi aquí tenemos que lucir bien como familia ¿de acuerdo?- Que espina tan grande eran esas palabras para Sasuke, de nuevo estaba endiosando a Itachi quedando solo a su sombra como siempre… –Sasuke- esperaba su respuesta.

-Entiendo padre- terminó por decir entre dientes.

Subió al auto y se dedico a maldecir a su hermano en la cabeza. Maldito Konohamaru, ¿Por qué no pudo solo pedir un regalo y no hacer todo ese escándalo con una estúpida fiesta? Aunque pensándolo mejor siendo solo un niño debieron haberlo obligado a asistir a su propia fiesta aún si el no quería que le festejaran tanto su cumpleaños.

-Hmp…-

No había tráfico siendo sábado y solo veía pasar las casas y los edificios por la ventana del automóvil tratando de hacerse a la idea de pasarse todo eso como un trago amargo solamente. Quería morir antes de tener que encontrarse en medio de ese bullicio de gente y gritos de niños jugando, se sentía estúpido por tener que ir, pero no sería el único así, ya que si Naruto iba a estar ahí debido a ser hijo de alguien importante invitado a ir también, no estaría tan solo en su humillación…

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? ¿Estar con Naruto todo el día?

Ahora si estaba loco, había caído muy bajo…

Suspiro derrotado bajando del vehículo una vez hubieron llegado, su padre se estaciono bien en la calle y solo caminarían unos cuantos pasos para estar ahí. Su lugar estaba detrás de una limosina donde se podía ver como el chofer, recargado en el cofre del auto, fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo en espera de su jefe, tanta ostentosidad solo podía tener la firma de alguien en todo eso.

-Hiashi Hyuuga…- escuchó a su padre decir, el mencionado también supo dirigirle aquella mirada asesina por verlo ahí. Mikoto tuvo que tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo a otra parte y que ambos hombres dejaran de verse con ganas de matar al otro.

El azabache, al igual que su familia y todos los presentes, lo divisó rodeado de varias mujeres casadas, solteras, divorciadas, viudas, de todo tipo, que no paraban de coquetearle. El adinerado jefe de familia, siendo dueño de una poderosa empresa –y de hecho la competencia de los Uchiha-, era un partido muy llamativo para las del sexo opuesto a pesar de tener dos hijas.

Sasuke sabía lo mal que se llevaba su padre con ese hombre, y si el estaba ahí, aún siendo una fiesta infantil, como adulto en el mundo de los mayores sus asuntos serían muy aparte e independientes del mago que estaba entreteniendo a los niños con trucos y globos.

Bien, la tormentosa pesadilla había empezado.

-¡¡KYA!! ¡Sasuke ya llegó!- gritó una chillona voz a unos metros de distancia. Sakura e Ino estaban a la espera de que llegara para casarlo y lanzársele en cima peleándose por el nuevamente como lo hacían todos los días. Seguían con un clásico y molesto enamoramiento hacia el pasara el tiempo que pasara.

-Sasuke- kun nunca te escogería a ti frentona- comenzó Ino a molestarse con la ojijade, a quien su inner le indicaba matar a la rubia por lo que había dicho.

-¡Pues a ti tampoco Ino puerca!-

-¡Frentona!- arremetió por el insulto devuelto.

-¡Puerca!-

Al instante las dos ya estaban en el piso tirándose de los cabellos y diciéndose de cosas mientras que sus familias solo miraban hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar el ridículo en que sus hijas los estaban poniendo. Para cuando el Uchiha pasó caminando por ahí ni siquiera se digno a mirar.

-Sasuke…- lo miró la de cabellos rosas caminar lejos.

-Sasuke- también lo notó Ino.

-Pero mira lo que hiciste Ino cerda, Sasuke no notó a ninguna de las dos por tu culpa-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si todo esto es culpa tuya no mía frentona- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otra pelea, eso hasta que Kakashi, siendo consiente de lo que estaban haciendo pasar a los invitados y a sus propias familias las separó castigándolas a las dos en cada esquina de una pared sin importarle lo humillante que fuera ese castigo para niños. Ellas llorosas no tenían cara que mostrar…

Cuando llegó a la mesa de bocadillos lo único que había ahí eran dulces y cosas llenas de azúcar, siendo todo tan empalagoso prefirió no tomar nada y se dirigió al jardín de nuevo para tratar de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y tratar de convencerse a si mismo que el tiempo pasaría rápido y no tendría que soportar seguir ahí.

En la puerta encontró a la hija menor de Hiashi ignorando la plática que Konohamaru, el niño del cumpleaños, trataba de hacerle. Ella miraba hacia otro lado siempre diciendo "Aja" mientras el hablaba infinidad de cosas sobre sus gustos, sus juguetes, sus cosas y un gran etc. Era más que obvia la atracción que tenía el pequeño Sarutobi por Hanabi.

De cierta forma se sintió como ella, asediado todo el tiempo, fastidiado, eso hasta que notó a alguien más saliendo de la cocina ayudando a la novia de Asuma Sarutobi a llevar platos a la mesa, pronto se partiría el pastel y todos los invitados recibirían su parte. Kurenai se llevaba bien con aquella niña, había sido su institutriz de toda la vida hasta que tuvo que entrar a la escuela, pero se seguían viendo y tratando como viejas amigas a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Cuando Sasuke la vio salir no la había reconocido, estaba algo cambiada, ese día estaba sumamente radiante. Se quedó boquiabierto por lo bella que estaba que tuvo que tomarle un tiempo regresar los pies a la tierra…

No había notado como iba vestida, era un kimono negro al igual que Hanabi, pero había algo más. No llevaba su clásica chamarra que no la hacía lucir su cuerpo como todos los días, no, ese día aquel kimono con detalles silvestres de color plateado en la tela la hacía lucir completamente distinta. Tenía su misma edad, pero siendo vacaciones de verano antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela su cabello había crecido un poco hasta llegarle cinco dedos debajo de la nuca haciéndese hacia adentro dándole un toque angelical. Los dos mechones al lado de su cabello seguían siendo más largos que el resto, y su fleco, misteriosamente ese día, tenía más vuelo y estaba algo desordenado, pero la hacía ver bien, muy bien… demasiado…

Sus ojos estaban más atractivos ese día, no llevaba maquillaje, pero tenía unas bellas pestañas y unos labios exquisitos. Sus ojos parecían más grandes y brillantes, llenos de alegría e inocencia a la vez, y en sus mejillas estaba depositado un rojo muy leve producto de su delicado sonrojo.

Increíble, ¡Cuanto había cambiado en unos meses! Y aún cuando era impropio había confirmado las sospechas de todo el salón, Hinata era la más desarrollada y proporcionada de todas las niñas.

Si, estaba dejando de ser niños, eso era inevitable…

Lamentablemente no era el único que lo había notado.

-¡¡Hinaaata!!- entró escandalosamente un rubio a la casa.

-Es el jefe- decía Konohamaru al verlo ahí.

-Ho… hola Naruto-kun- saludó ella intensificando más su sonrojo, eso molesto a Sasuke.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando- le reprochaba a Hinata inmaduro y… ¿celoso?

-Lo… lo siento, es que vine a ayudarle a Kurenai con… con unas cosas….- respondió tímidamente, estar en presencia del Uzumaki la ponían así.

-Bueno, no importa Wo, pastel!- miró mejor el rubio.

-Si, pero salgan primero, ya les tocara su parte- indicaba Kurenai a todos incluyendo a Sasuke y a los más pequeños.

Obedecieron, pero el Uchiha no pudo evitar enfurecerse al ver como Naruto se llevaba a Hinata de ahí de la mano acaparándola toda. Tenia planeado hablarle o quizás algo más… pero ahora…

-Hay, ¡Ya váyanse a un hotel!- les gritó Konohamaru a lo que el rubio volteó para contestarle no de mala manera sin tomar en cuenta lo roja que estaba poniendo a Hinata por ello.

-¡Buena idea! ¡¿Donde hay uno?!-

-Na… ¡Naruto-kun!-

Hanabi solo veía a su hermana indiferente ante su situación.

-Se ven bien juntos ¿no crees Hanabi-chan?- siguió insistiendo Konohamaru.

-Ella puede tener al novio que quiera, a mi no me importa- contestó como si nada bajando las escaleras que separaban el pequeño pasillo de madera blanca entre la casa y el jardín. Pegado a la puerta de vidrio Sasuke se sentía perdiendo el equilibrio por lo que había dicho la hermana de aquel ángel…

-¿No… novio? Hinata… ¿novia de Naruto?-

Pero que mal para el pobre Uchiha una vez que cierta flecha descarriada de Cupido había caído en la persona incorrecta ese día…

Se aproximó al jardín molesto y sin ganas de mirar a nadie, acababa de sentir en el corazón un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes en su vida al mirar a una chica y se veía estropeado por Naruto. Que terrible!

El pastel se repartió y ni si quiero probo bocado, estaba molesto. Y descontando a la feliz pareja de aquel angel y el rubio, todos estaban fastidiados y sin ganas de hacer nada.

-Si ustedes no se animan vamos a tener que cambiar las cosas por aquí- se acercó Kakashi con un pañuelo doblado a los chicos. Los adolescentes no tenían problemas, Neji y Ten Ten se veían muy acaramelados juntos a pesar de que el pelilargo no fuera tan social, y Lee estaba de anexado como amigo de los dos, aunque incluso estando de lejos no paraba den hacerla temblar a Sakura por las miradas que le mandaba…

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Naruto abrazando de la cintura a Hinata muy pegada a su cuerpo, demasiado para tratarse de quienes aún eran considerados niños…

-Si se la van a pasar así de serios será mejor que cambien su actitud. Tan solo vengan- les decía a todos, y Sakura e Ino se veían la una a la otra al igual que todos los demás por lo que Kakashi les diria que iban a hacer.

-¡¡¿Que?!!- gritaron al unísono.

-Debe ser una broma-

-¿Cómo esto Kakashi sensei? ¿Gallina ciega? Eso es para niños- rebatían más.

-Es que este es distinto…- sonrio ofreciéndole la mano a la chica más cercana que tenía, y que por cosas del destino era Hinata –Sera divertido- la animó al ver su inseguridad y la duda de tomar o no su mano. Eso y sumando la aceptación de Naruto la obligó a no poderlo rechazar…

–Bien. Veamos. Eso es- ataba la benda en los ojos de Hinata para que no pudiera ver. Era solamente Gallina Ciega, no era nada malo… ¿verdad? –Ya esta, ahora las reglas…-

-Si, si, ya sabemos, cantamos la tonta canción, da vueltas y nos atrapa…-

-No, no esta vez Sakura- la interrumpió después de que ella hiciera exactamente lo mismo antes.

-¿Qué?- se molestó por que la corrigieran -¿Entonces como?-

Kakashi sonrió por la pregunta.

-Verán, lo divertido es que deberá atrapar a alguien y besarlo-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos, Hinata solo sentía como sus mejillas se ardían por lo rojas que estaban poniéndose.

-Y no importara que sea del sexo opuesto-

-Eso es injusto-

-¿Por qué nosotros?-

-Oigan, daría lo mismo si los pongo a jugar botella- los calló haciendo que Hinata diera vueltas sobre su eje y después la detenía –Aquí pueden hacer trampa- dijo cínicamente mientras empujaba a Hinata para que comenzara a buscar a alguien.

No tenía voz para refutar lo que le habían dicho, pero si estaba muy roja. La situación era esta: tenía que buscar a alguien SIN VER, no soltarlo y BESARLO sin saber quien o QUE era.

Escuchaba a pocos cantar y el bullicio de la fiesta le complicaba su tarea. Definitivamente tenía que haber una estrategia, y si, la había, solo tenía que localizar a Naruto y todo estaría bien.

Siendo novios pensaron lo mismo después de lo que había dicho Kakashi, y le agradó la idea de besar a Hinata frente a todos, así que estaba a punto de hablarle y ponerse enfrente de ella pero…

-¡Hi…- el mismo Kakashi lo jaló antes para que no hiciera trampa tapándole la boca y cargándolo lejos.

Ella escuchó su voz, eso era bueno, y caminó hacia donde se suponía lo había localizado, pero el ya no estaba ahí…

Un enojado e indiferente muchacho de cabellos y ojos negros no hallaba la hora de irse de ahí. Fue obligado a asistir a una tonta fiesta infantil y su orgullo estaba por los suelos a pesar de la cara de seriedad que tenía, pues un momento de ilusión en el que por vez primera en la vida sentía exaltado su corazón por una chica, sus esperanzas se vieron salvajemente masacradas por la escandalosa e inmadura risa de un despistado rubio de ojos azules y la cruda y cruel realidad…

Y luego Kakashi y su juego infantil puesto a otro nivel donde de infantil ya no tenía mucho. Y para colmó tomó a la chica más tímida de todas para empezar…

¡Bingo!

Hinata…

Si llegaba antes de Naruto podría apoderarse de sus labios…

No, no sería capaz… ¿Verdad?

Entonces fue cuando sintió sus ropas halarse solo para percatarse de que Hinata, precisamente ella, lo había atrapado a el por haberse quedado pensando en las nubes.

-Te tengo- logró articular sin tartamudear nada, se creía segura de a quien había tomado de la ropa, pero no era quien ella pensaba…

Se quedó petrificado por que ella hubiere sido la que se aproximara sin que el hiciera trampa. Lo tenía atrapado de la playera y trató de decir algo para que se diera cuenta de quien era, pero se quedo sin habla cuando tomo su rostro entre sus manos, casi como contemplándolo y se perdió totalmente…

Si tan solo no tuviera los ojos vendados y pudiera seguir tratándolo con tanta felicidad como lo estaba haciendo…

Con su pulgar acarició sus labios adivinando por la proporción de su rostro donde estaban, esa caricia fue gloriosa para el, y ella, simplemente se dejó guiar por lo que se suponía tenía que hacer.

"Te amo", eso decían sus labios, sabía que esas palabras no eran para el, pero eso no desquitaba el que estuviera a punto de disfrutarlos… esos curvos y perfectos labios.

Cuando los selló con los de el ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica atravesarlas por la espalda.

Se sentía tan bien...

Era increíble…

Pero… esa chica no era libre, por mucho que deseara tomarla de la cintura y desatar su recién descubierta y encendida pasión, no podía. Debía contenerse, con mucho esfuerzo, pero contenerse.

A pesar de eso ese contacto era tan maravilloso que cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo aún más inclinando un poco su cabeza. Ella a penas si sabía besar, era recién iniciada en ese arte del amor, pero al notar su leve movimiento supo acoplarse a la perfección haciendo lo mismo hacia el otro lado. Naruto era atrabancado y posesivo, la deshacía con sus profundos besos y marcadas caricias, pero esta vez, a pesar de sentir fluir la pasión, no había tanta energía de su parte como siempre.

¿Por qué?

Tal vez quería que fuere ella la que comenzara abriendo un poco los labios, y así lo hizo, casi como probando y degustando el sabor del otro cuando también hizo lo mismo, mezclándose sus alientos mientras se deleitaban con su sabor. Adueñándose de su boca…

Como ambrosía, así era el néctar de los labios de Hinata, suave, dulce, y exquisito, ansiaba probar más, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas prolongarlo y profundizarlo, incluso la tomo de los brazos para que no se detuvieran, pero justo en ese instante, cuando más lo estaba disfrutando, tuvo que romperse su unión al separarse ella de el y soltarse. Alejando sus delicadas manos de su rostro y el liberándola de su agarre.

Estaba sonrojado al igual que el, lo habían disfrutado…

Y solo hasta ese punto pudieron percatarse de que estaban sumergidos en un sepulcral silencio de parte de quienes los rodeaban, incluso todos los de la fiesta estaban callados. Se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Extrañada se quitó la venda y abrió sus bellos ojos perla para ver el rostro de su amado, pero cual no fuere siendo su sorpresa a, al percatarse de que ese no era Naruto…

Hasta entonces se dio cuanta de que su extrañeza por la quietud y la diferencia que había en su sabor tenían una buena razón de ser en específico…

-Sa… ¡Sasuke!-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo había sido posible?

¿Cómo pudo haber cometido ese error tan grande si caminó hacia donde escuchó su voz?!!

-¡Hinata!- corrió hacia ella su novio al percatarse de la escena, para los que intercambiaron ese beso el tiempo había transcurrido lento y sin prisa, pero en realidad corría a velocidad normal.

-¡Naruto kun!-grito volteando a verlo poniéndose aún más roja.

-¡¿Pero que pasa Sasuke?! Hinata es mía- la haló hacia si abrazándola fuerte y celosamente antes de exclamar -¡Solo yo puedo besarla!-

El Uchiha aún estaba flotando por el beso, pero tras los reclamos de Naruto pudo reaccionar de nuevo percatándose mejor de la situación.

-Ella fue la que me besó- contestó, pero sin poder quitarse aún el sonrojo y estupor que tenía por lo que acababan de estar haciendo…

-¡Aprovechado!- le gritó a la cara justo antes de apoderarse de los labios de su chica frente a el para reconfirmar que la estaba declarando como suya y de nadie más. Ella, apenada por el malentendido de haber besado a otro al creer que se trataba de Naruto, le tuvo que corresponder, pero gracias al escándalo que había hecho el ojiazul, absolutamente todos estaban observando.

-¡Uzumaki!- gritó Neji al ver lo que le hacía a la pelinegra -¡Vas a pagar por esto!- dejo de lado a su novia Ten Ten para ir a defender a su familiar. Al reconocer la voz del pelilargo tuvo que despegarse de Hinata para salir corriendo y que Neji no lo alcanzara -¡No huyas cobarde!- le gritaba en la persecución.

-¡Ne… Neji nii san!- corrió tras ellos la involucrada en medio de todo ese asunto, la causa era ella, pero antes de correr a perseguirlos para evitar que su primo matara a su novio se detuvo para voltear a ver por ultima vez a Sasuke, ya que pudo probar sus labios sin haberle advertido que se trataba de otro. Tenía pena con el, pero en la cara del azabache solo podía ver templanza y satisfacción, lo cual la hizo estremecerse.

Ino, Sakura y las demás chicas de ahí miraban furiosas a Hinata seguras de que lo había hecho con todas las intenciones del mundo. No podían reprimir las ganas de querer lincharla…

-¡Minato!- se acercó un furioso padre al rubio al lado de Kushina -¡El precoz de tu hijo esta propasándose con Hinata!- le reclamó Hiashi, ambos habían visto lo que pasaba también, pero solo se limitó a intercambiar miradas con su esposa antes de que los dos sonrieran a la vez.

-Oh vamos, Naruto solo esta sobreprotegiéndola, es muy celoso. Tendrás que acostumbrarte si vas a ser su suegro…- rió el matrimonio mientras la cara del Hyuuga se tornaba apanicada y a la vez con desagrado por lo que acababa de escuchar…

¿El rebelde de Naruto con su inocente y pequeña hija?

A unos cuantos metros Sasuke tocaba sus labios con dos dedos al no poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, Hinata, el flechazo que había iniciado ese mismo día, lo había besado a pesar de ya estar con alguien más.

¡Pero que maravillosa equivocación!

Al parecer encontrarse en medio de tal fiesta a pesar de considerarla ridícula, estaba escrito en su destino por el premio que le iba a tocar.

Kakashi sonreía complacido por el resultado de aquel juego, una escena tan peculiar y polémica no se veía todos los días, menos en primera fila.

Su morbo estaba satisfecho…

¿O no?

-¿Quién quiere seguir jugando?- sujetaba en la mano la venda para la siguiente víctima con una pícara y amplia sonrisa –Vamos, se van a divertir…-

* * *

XD comenten

ViX


End file.
